


Memories of an SRU Officer

by LunaraAssassin



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Memories, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraAssassin/pseuds/LunaraAssassin
Summary: I wrote this story a long time ago, it was one of my original writings. I revamped it now that I'm a better writer.This depicts the memories of an SRU officer, as told from her perspective.





	Memories of an SRU Officer

The metal door slammed against the brick wall as I pushed it open with a fierce force. I had just reached the rooftop where I needed to set up. As I shrugged my heavy sniper back onto my back, I could hear my boss speaking over my headset, his voice echoing in my head.

"Just put the gun down and we'll work this out," he said. Typical. He was doing the typical negation that we always do. But this time it wasn't going well. My feet pounded hard against the ground, running to my place at the edge of the roof so I could set up. My mind flashed back to the beginning of today. We, the SRU or the Strategic Response Unit, had been dispatched to a domestic beating when it turned into a kidnapping. When we had first arrived on the scene, the husband had the wife at gunpoint, forcing her to drive around the town while we were forced to chase them. Then he stopped her at a plaza between some apartment buildings.

I quickened my pace. My team could be in extreme danger from the crazed man if I didn’t get into position in time. When I had finally gotten to the corner, I knelt down and pulled my bag off my shoulder before I began I unzipping it. My hands were quick in taking the sniper out of the bag, snagging the stand on my way up. I quickly extended the stand and attached it to the sniper. Once I heard the click, I thought back to my first day of weapons training.

The target was in my sight and I steadied the sniper, snapping off the safety and taking a slow breath in. In a heartbeat, I had sniped the center of the target in a perfect passing. It had caught the attention of the highest team in the SRU, Team One. It was only my first day, yet I sniped better than most of the Team One team. They welcomed me on my first day with warmness and even started giving me special treatment. That didn’t anger any of my classmates because they saw what I was capable of and thought I belonged there.

I blinked out of the memory as I lifted the heavy sniper onto the wall of the roof, setting it up before glancing down below, where my team was standing, cornering the insane husband where he held his wife. I clicked the scope up, listening to my boss as he continued trying to negotiate. I took a deep breath as I aimed the sniper down towards my team. When I leaned into the scope, an unexpected memory flashed by my eyes.

It was the day of my very first case as an SRU officer. A little girl was being held captive by her mother, who had a car accident that set something off in her brain. She had gotten some sort of mental illness, schizophrenia, we believed as she was claiming that her husband was abusing her and her daughter. She only thought that because he would hold her if she was trying to hurt herself or others and try to calm her down. The daughter because the father held her as she cried, worrying about her mother. All her “motives” were in her own head. As bad as I felt for the family, I still had a job to do.

My team hadn’t caught up with me yet. I was standing there, aiming my pistol at the mother because she held a knife to her daughter’s throat. I had her cornered, but I was alone. The daughter was crying, begging her mother to stop and think about what she was doing, but the mother was ranting on and on about how her father was hurting them both and she had to take them away from it.

“Please, just put the knife down and everything will be okay. I promise, “ I said to the mother, but she continued ranting on and on, even going to the point that she needed to free them finally. As though time went into slow motion, she started to press the knife to her daughter’s throat and cut. I can still hear my gun going off as I shot her to protect the little girl. Seeing the look in her daughter’s eyes broke my mental state of mind. I felt like a demon, taking away someone’s parent right in front of them. I think it was also the look of horror that her own mother had tried to kill her. My team caught up then, seeing the sight and realizing what had happened. They worked with me after that, trying to comfort me and continually saying that if I hadn’t protected the girl, her mother would have killed her.

I blinked away the memory as I focused my scope on the target, aiming right at his head. The husband was waving his gun around, his forearm wrapped around his wife’s throat. The woman was a sobbing mess, trying to escape him, but he was strong.  
“I have the solution,” I murmured into my mic. Just then, another quick memory slid through my mind.

The day I had wanted to become part of the SRU. It was when I was sixteen, sitting with my mother in a cafe. I had a cup of tea in front of me, and had been sipping out of it when a man came in. I looked at him, and I’ll never forget the look on his face. It was contorted in anger, laced with desperation, but under both was a hint of fear. No one in the cafe had really registered the gun in his hand yet, until he yanked me out of my chair, dragging me further into the cafe. I had heard a scream, but was it mine? I can’t seem to remember. He pressed the gun to my temple, holding me against him as the door to the cafe burst open.

It was the SRU team that was active during this point of my life. Some aimed their weapons at the man holding me, the others ushered the people out. One of them was holding my mother back. She was screaming, wanting the man to release me or for the SRU to save me. I should have been afraid, right? That’s what a normal person in this situation would have felt: fear. But I was unafraid, calm even as the SRU were trying to negotiate with the man to save me. The boss of the team; I could always hear his voice over everyone else’s, even over my own mother’s.

“Put the girl down. You’ve already shot a cop, do you really want to take another life? You don’t want to shoot her,” he said to the man holding me. The story was that he was about to be arrested by a cop patrolling the beat, but he escaped the cop and took his gun. The man had shot him in cold blood right as the SRU arrived on the scene. To escape, he ran into the cafe, and ended up taking a hostage, which was me. Out of nowhere, a newfound confidence swelled in my chest as I looked at the boss, a slight smirk on my face as I gave a little nod.

I used my free arm to elbow him in the stomach, making him lurch over and reach the gun outwards. I snatched it out of his hand, turning around to kick him in the face. He fell backwards to the floor and I started backing up, the gun still in my grasp. He got up, the rage and fury clear on his face as he reached out at me. That’s when I had heard the shot. At first, I believed it was from the SRU behind me, but when I saw the smoking end of the pistol I was holding, that’s when I realized that I had shot him. It was through his chest and he laid there, dying.

The SRU boss came up behind me, taking the gun from my steel like grasp and gently pulled me close, hugging me. Realization set in that I had killed a man and I felt the tears falling off my face. The flood of emotions was almost too much to comprehend. My parents after that tried to soothe me, but only the boss of that team could calm me. He kept in touch with me, knowing how it felt.

The situation that I was assigned to was currently getting worse. The man was going crazy, claiming that his wife had cheated on him and this was the price she had to pay for that. His muscles were tense, and I was an observant person. I could tell he wasn’t going to back down anytime soon. I was going to have to shoot him, I could feel it. I knew only a handful of times that people had actually backed down. And as though I was going down memory lane today, I thought of one time that someone had backed down.

There was a bomb threat case, and Team One had been dispatched to it. I could recall wondering what the point of blowing people up would prove, but I could never wrap my mind around the thought. It only took a little while before we had caught the bomber in the act of putting down his bomb. The identity of the guy was just a teenager, someone who wanted revenge on a college for dismissing the rape case of his sister. He had only wanted to try and bring that to light and protect her. He informed us of another bomb in the college, and my team took off to disable it while I was charged with keeping an eye on the man. He still had his hand on the trigger, and I was to talk him down.

“Why didn’t you come to the police? We would have helped your sister and caught the man that did it,” I asked him, my voice gentle.

“No one believes me and my sister is too scared to come forward. The man broke her mind and she’s not the same anymore. I have to do this,” the teenager replied, glancing at the remote in his hand.

“Hey, you’ve got our attention now. We’ll look into the case and see that justice is brought to your sister. You don’t have to do this anymore,” I said, and began talking him down from there. He eventually gave me the remote to the bomb and was put in handcuffs by the beat cops with me. Watching him get put in the police car made me really sad, knowing that he was doing the wrong thing for the right reasons.  
The man was waving the gun around now and I could hear the conversation through my team’s mics.

“She cheated on me with that pig of her boss!” he was snarling at my team.

“No! No! I didn’t do that!” his wife was sobbing as he held her around her throat.

“Yeah? Then explain to me how you got pregnant! I can’t give you children!” the husband screamed into her ear.

“Sir, even if she’s not carrying your child, you can still be a father. Isn’t that what you wanted?” my boss asked him, trying to calm him down. When we investigated, we found that the wife hadn’t cheated on her husband with anyone. She went to a sperm clinic and got impregnated so that she could give him a child to raise on their own.

“No! She’s going to pay for cheating on me!” the husband screamed at my boss. The world moved ever so slowly as his arm moved upward with the gun to shoot at his wife, but I heard the command.

“Scorpio.”

I pulled the trigger.


End file.
